Warnings: The Brother's Protects
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: Punya saudara lelaki cakep-cakep, bisa tergolong mainstream. Tapi, yang dimiliki Ino sangatlah unik. Sebagai anak gadis semata wayang, tentu bukan hal yang aneh apabila terlalu dimanja. Namun bila memiliki kakak-adik yang super protektif, mungkin akan sedikit lain ceritanya. Awas! Jangan pikir mudah mendekati gadis cantik yang satu ini. Sequel WTSR. SasuNaruIno!Siblings. *mind R&R?


Awalnya tidak sericuh ini, situasinya sangat aman terkendali. Hingga di satu pagi nan cerah, Sasuke yang mula-mula disibukkan hanya dengan secangkir teh bunga _chamomile_ untuk memulai hari, spontan kelabakan. Iya, rusuh sendiri, ketika adik semata wayang perempuannya, Ino, menghampiri ia bersama sebuah objek mati yang menurutnya menjadi teramat biadab.

Meniru _meme_ yang sedang _hits_ di kalangan _netizen_, tangan kanan Ino terangkat memegang _test pack_ yang mengkonfirmasi hasil positif, sedangkan yang kiri menunjuk ke arah benda bersangkutan sembari tersenyum-senyum tipis. Muncrat tak dapat terhindarkan, belum lagi muka cengo yang mencoba memahami keadaan.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

Entah kenapa seorang Namikaze Sasuke yang kecerdasannya sudah tersohor hingga seantero universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu, sekarang jadi sebegitu lambat _loading_ – telat mikir.

Mendekati satu menit…

"Narutooo…!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Genre:_ Family, Humour_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke

Warnings: _DLDR_. SasuNaruIno!_Siblings, possessive brothers, OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: punya saudara lelaki banyak, cakep-cakep, mungkin bisa tergolong mainstream. Tapi, yang dimiliki oleh Ino sangatlah unik. Sebagai seorang anak gadis semata wayang, tentu bukan hal yang aneh apabila terlalu dimanja. Namun bila memiliki kakak-adik yang super protektif, mungkin akan sedikit lain ceritanya. Awas! Jangan pikir mudah mendekati gadis cantik yang satu ini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warnings: The Brother's Protects<em>**

Berlari tunggang langgang ke kamar orang yang namanya tadi dia sebutkan. Si adik yang belum tahu asal-muasal kehebohan saudaranya, _slow _membuka pintu, seraya menguap pelan. "Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang _max_i unyu, menggaruk bagian tengkuk leher. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya, menggiring ia ke hadapan Ino.

Sang kakak memerintah sembari menunjuk ke sumber masalah, "jelaskan ini!"

Kontan mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna, ia yang tadinya masih sangat mengantuk, spontan meraih segala kesadarannya. Mengangkat kedua tangan bersamaan, macam pencuri ayam yang tertangkap massa, belum lagi gelengan kepala yang menambah kesan polosnya. "Demi Tuhan, bukan aku!" Naruto pun memberikan _peace sign_, yang kali ini bermakna sumpah – bukan damai.

"Sasuke_, bastard you_! Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan ini, dan berusaha menyalahkanku!" sekarang giliran sang adik yang menuduh, sudah pakai acara menjambak kemeja Sasuke pula. Si kakak enggan disalahkan, karena Sasuke berani jamin, ia tidak akan sebuta itu sampai berani menjamah saudaranya sendiri. Dia jauhkan jemari Naruto dari bajunya, menggunakan otak untuk berpikir sejenak.

Oke, Naruto pasti bukan pelakunya. Meskipun bodoh, si bungsu itu benci yang namanya _incest_. Kadang memang perlakuannya terhadap Ino lebih terlihat seperti kekasih daripada saudara kembar, namun tidak mungkin ada dalam kamus hidup pemuda itu untuk melakukan hal yang _nganu _terhadap saudari satu-satunya.

_Hell no!_

Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba mengafirmasikan diri untuk bisa _stay cool_, menganggap ini sama seperti ulangan tengah semester dadakan dari dosen, dan ia akan tetap dapat mengatasinya. Sayang, ada waktunya di mana emosi mengalahkan logika, dia akhirnya hanya mampu mengambil telepon genggam, lalu mengirimi pesan ke setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze – ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara langsung.

_Urgent Meeting._

Demikian judul subjek yang ia berikan di dalam _email_-nya, dan di bagian isi pesan menerangkan peristiwa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Mengabaikan Ino yang mencoba untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, tak jarang gadis _blonde_ tersebut disuruh menutup mulutnya atau, bahkan duduk anteng di sofa. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bolak-balik macam setrika yang lagi digunakan untuk merapikan pakaian.

"Kok, bisa hal ini lewat dari pantauan kita, yaa?!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah kiri.

Naruto melangkah ke sebelah kanan," perasaan, tak pernah ada lelaki asing memasuki rumah ini."

Bruk! Tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertabrakan, adu mulut beberapa detik, dan kembali ke aktivitas semula.

Sampai ketika keduanya menjentikkan jari bersamaan, sambil menuturkan satu nama, "Shikamaru!" lantas mengalihkan seluruh atensi pada Ino secara berbarengan. Memberikan pertanyaan bertubi tanpa mengenal jeda, dari kapan serta di mana mereka bertemu lagi, hingga berapa kali si tersangka melakukan hal senonoh itu, yang dijawab sang nona cuma dengan tertawa renyah nan malu-malu.

"Aiish…!" Ino menangkup kedua tangan di masing-masing pipinya, semburat kemerahan terlihat di sana.

Sialan.

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya dapat saling pandang, tersenyum masam, lantas menunjuk ke direksi satu sama lain. Seolah mengatakan dalam bentuk non verbal, "kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" tapi mana mungkin juga menikahi saudara kandung sendiri. Dan di sinilah akhir keduanya, duduk masing-masing di sebelah Ino dengan raut meratap.

Satu per satu anggota famili berdatangan. Ayah-ibu yang terpaksa membatalkan keberangkatan ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis; Itachi menunda jadwal pertemuan penting bersama klien antar benua; Kakashi yang awalnya sudah berjanji untuk menguji seminari skripsi mahasiswa pun turut hadir. Semuanya tampak tegang, para putra saling lirik, takut orang tua mereka akan mengamuk buta.

Sempat keempatnya mengimajinerkan, bahwa mama-papa mereka akan sebegitu murka, dengan latar belakang naga marah yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya secara gamblang. "Serem, eeh! Serius," si bungsu berceloteh pelan. Meneguk air _saliva_ adalah satu cara untuk menenangkan diri, meski diakui tim lelaki kuartet tersebut, kalau hal itu hanyalah dramatisasi semata.

Tapi seluruh dugaan luluh lantah, tatkala Kushina dan Minato bergantian memeluk putrinya, juga berulang kali melihati alat tes kehamilan yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Ino. Berkata bahwa keduanya begitu bersyukur, karena sebentar lagi anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah. Kontras sekali dengan Naruto CS, dalam benak keempatnya telah tersusun skema luar biasa untuk eksekusi pembinasaan seorang makhluk bermarga Nara.

Dicincang sedikit.

Lalu dibakar sebentar.

Terus direbus sesaat.

Lantas ditenggelamkan ke laut beberapa menit.

Terakhir terjun bebas dari ketinggian setara puncak Himalaya.

Pikiran super-duper _gore_ tersebut terhenti seketika, kala istri Kakashi, Mei, yang rupanya juga menerima _elecktric mail_ dari Sasuke turut datang. Tadinya wanita yang tengah mengandung enam bulan ini ikut cemas, sampai ketika ia menyadari satu hal, kalau _test pack_ yang dipegang Ino itu adalah miliknya. Ancap Kakashi beserta adik-adiknya menghela napas lega, bahkan Sasuke maupun Naruto memijat kaki sendiri sebab terlalu kram.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, apa ini punya Mei-_neechan_?" dengan tampang polos, Ino melisankan kalimat yang sejak lama tertahan. _Well_, salahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak mau mendengarkan, malah sibuk dengan pikiran negatif. Lantas, tak tahu kenapa juga, semua orang tetap dapat memaklumi kesalahpahaman tersebut, dan memilih untuk kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yaa sudah, aku mau main _game_ lagi. Shikamaru-_kun_ pasti sudah lama menungguku."

Ketenangan semua saudaranya tak serta-merta tuntas lenyap, sekarang malah makin menjadi-jadi. Pikir mereka, lebih baik mencegah sebelum seluruhnya terlambat. Keputusan cepat diambil, mengingat level kesibukan tiap-tiap orang, maka pekerjaan untuk memperketat penjagaan Ino hanya bisa diserahkan ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tidak terlalu ekstrem kalau cuma memasang kamera _CCTV _di beberapa sudut rumah, menyewa satu batalyon angkatan darat untuk mengawasi blok kediaman mereka, sepuluh alat penyadap di kamar Ino, bahkan mungkin wajib bermigrasi lima atau enam tahun ke ruangan pribadi putri semata wayang keluarga Namikaze.

Ooh, oke, itu memang berlebihan! Mungkin standar mengamanannya bisa beberapa tingkat diturunkan lagi.

Dan, di sinilah awal mulanya…

Sebuah peringatan abstrak terpampang dengan jelas, bahwa jangan berpikir mudah untuk mendekati Namikaze Ino.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Iya, ini cuma prolog, kok. Chapter duanya akan lebih panjang. Saya sendiri juga belum memutuskan pairing apa yang akan lebih mendominasi di fic ini. Apakah NaruSaku, SasuHina, atau mungkin ShikaIno. Tapi kalo dilihat dari segi penceritaan, kayanya pairing SI agak sulit jadi fokus, mengingat Ino punya kakak-kakak yang super-duper-muper.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca fic _Warnings: The Sister's Requirement_, maaf belum membalas review yang masuk untuk chapter terakhir.

Untungnya tugas sudah selesai, jadi buka dokumen baru, dan bisa ngetik cerita ini. _Well,_ tinggal tunggu wejengan sayang (dari dosen).*ini semacam mutlak.

Bagaimana dengan chapter pembukaannya? Saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
